


can't resist (and that makes me feel reckless)

by labrnth



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Commission work, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 「老天你在想什麼！你不能隨便把、我不知道！你那隻是路邊撿到的嗎？！」他急躁地對安然並腿坐在自己床上的Jason揮舞雙手，「這麼晚了為什麼你有許可出去？天啊不要跟我說你溜出去！」他的同學把那球毛茸茸的生物安置在自己的大腿上，若無其事地撫摸牠，在聽到Phillip質問他的時候和小狗不約而同抬起頭看向Phillip。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完才覺得沒跟voltron的世界線很貼，當成可愛的宿舍生活看也可噢！（眨眼（（幹  
> 我的命標題能力低下，然後對了他們還沒有在一起。
> 
>  
> 
> Phillip and Jason are OCs that are created to make Adam's story full, so I tagged Voltron. but if you read it alone, it's fine.  
> OC credit to NUI and Rev. please go check out them on twitter for beautiful artworks. Lots of thanks for NUI commissioning me.
> 
> Phillip- by rev- twitter @revolocities  
> Jason- by NUI- twitter @nuinuichen

 

 

　　他們說有時愛並不是像煙火那般，迸開的瞬間令人屏息。

　　有時這份情感是悄悄地，在不知情的時候小火慢熬，緩緩地滲進一個人的心。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　Phillip實在不知該作何感想。

　　當他坐在交誼廳，從課本中抬起頭，看到一個大概是想偷偷潛入宿舍但是 _很明顯失敗_ 的Jason，而當他挑起眉毛和對方對上眼時，他的好同學還心虛地僵在那兒，緩緩撇開視線。

　　Phillip看到他咬了咬下唇，很努力不要露出微笑，湊過來大聲和他講話。

　　至少沒有他的事。

　　他摘下眼鏡按壓鼻樑，決定裝做什麼都沒看到，繼續讀書。

　　他聽到Jason安心地嘆了一口氣──也許Phillip會找一天好好嘲笑他「一點也不低調」──一陣窸窣聲大概是在調整他抱著外套的姿勢，Jason地走過Phillip身後往宿舍房間走去。

　　接著Phillip聽到一聲狗吠。

　　他抬起頭看到用傻笑掩飾被抓包而惶恐的Jason，再往下認真瞧了一眼對方懷裡抱著的東西。

　　「那是──」「不這──」

　　兩個人同時開口，又同時閉上嘴。

　　那團東西，應該說是一團生物，開心地接話「汪」了一聲。

　　他倆立刻手忙腳亂用Jason原本包著牠的外套蓋起來。Phillip一邊碎念立刻把Jason拖到最近的寢室裡，也就是他的寢室。

　　幸好他的室友今天恰好打算晚歸。

 

　　「老天你在想什麼！你不能隨便把、我不知道！你那隻是路邊撿到的嗎？！」他急躁地對安然並腿坐在自己床上的Jason揮舞雙手，「這麼晚了為什麼你有許可出去？天啊不要跟我說你溜出去！」

　　他的同學把那球毛茸茸的生物安置在自己的大腿上，若無其事地撫摸牠，在聽到Phillip質問他的時候和小狗不約而同抬起頭看向Phillip。

　　兩雙水汪汪的眼睛同時無辜地盯著他看。Phillip皺起眉頭，揉了揉太陽穴，替自己降血壓。「算了你不要回答我。我不需要知道。重點是你知道如果被發現了你會被踢出宿舍對吧。」

　　「是『我們』。」Jason還在逗弄那隻狗。牠開心地哈著氣翻身給他揉揉肚子。「我們已經是共犯了。」

　　面對Jason燦爛的微笑，Phillip向後靠上牆壁，嘴裡咕噥著「為什麼每次都要把我拖下水」一面摀著臉仰天呻吟。

 

　　「別這樣，沒有那麼糟啦。」

　　「所以你要養牠？在你的房間？」他從手指間窺探Jason，看到對方露出有點不知所措的笑容，忍不住又發出低低的呻吟。

　　「還是你只是要幫牠找主人？你有想過牠要吃什麼嗎？如果宿舍有人對狗嚴重過敏怎麼辦？」

　　Phillip不是故意咄咄逼人。他只是緊張了。他被逼急的時候都會看起來很可怕，這是後來Jason像是發現一種有趣的現象、小聲告訴他的。那時Phillip一定漲紅了臉。

 

　　「嘿。」Jason小心翼翼起身，抱著原本窩在他腿上的小狗，走到Phillip面前。他微微彎下腰和Phillip四目相對，偷看他臉上的表情，「冷靜一點嘛。沒事的，總會有辦法的。」

　　Phillip很想大聲問「如果沒有呢？」但是在直直望進對方柔柔笑起來的雙眼後，原本要吐出的話語又好像沒那麼重要了。他把雙手環在胸前，緊緊抿唇，乾巴巴回瞪Jason沒有說話。

 

　　對方歪頭眨著眼睛，把小狗舉到自己面前。「好嘛。摸摸牠？」

　　Phillip還是瞪著他。或者他們。不肯把手抽出來。

　　「拜託？」

　　Jason努力睜大眼睛，水汪汪地回望他。手裡捧著的小狗已經失去耐性開始嗅來嗅去，扭動毛茸茸的身體和小腳。牠吠了了一聲，兩個人又馬上彈了起來，不約而同伸手要安撫牠。

　　Phillip讓牠嗅了嗅自己的手，在小狗努力扭頭想要舔他的手指的時候輕搔牠的臉頰和耳朵後方。Jason看到他的舉動，收回自己慌亂之中伸出的慣用手，露出笑容。「你看，牠喜歡你欸。」

 

　　Phillip不知道自己是因為Jason朝他露出笑容、還是因為小狗靠進他的手心裡撒嬌而軟化態度。他意識到自己放鬆了原本緊繃的情緒，心裡有一塊暖和地微微融化。

　　同時也有一個尖細的聲音告訴他，是Jason的笑容作為成分多一點。

　　「……好吧。」他嘆了一口氣，抬頭瞥了Jason一眼，手上還在逗弄那隻小狗。他看到牠蓬鬆的尾巴在Jason胸前抽動。「我們一起想辦法，但是明天早上再說，已經很晚了。」而且他的書還放在大廳裡，一切發生得太倉促他沒來得及收拾。「你回房間的時候拜託低調一點。」

 

　　Jason的笑有很多種。那抹下意識把正能量感染給身邊所有的人，永遠微微勾起的嘴角；Phillip在少許的早晨收下他多買的咖啡，那種心滿意足的笑甚至是會讓眼角皺起，讓他整張臉亮起來；有一種笑是溫柔的，那不是同情，是當他安撫因為一整天不順心情糟糕透頂的朋友，柔柔說話時不自覺露出的表情。

　　有些時候他會竊笑。再說有時他被誰的笑話逗得咯咯笑，瞇起眼睛，按著肚子喘不過氣。Phillip曾經讓Jason吠出大笑，雖然他不明白究竟哪裡好笑，只是皺著眉頭覺得被侮辱。

　　對Phillip而言，最難招架的笑容大概是現在。

　　當Jason咧開大大的笑容，整個人像是一棵聖誕樹被點亮。他笑起來的藍眼睛裡流露出一種他讀不懂的情緒。大概是欣喜和溫柔，又有一點……驕傲？信任？

　　Phillip不清楚，但是他知道自己總沒辦法克制自己的嘴角，同樣微微揚起笑容。

 

　　「Phillip最好了！」

　　Jason宣布，把小狗舉起來用力親了一下。

　　「我現在開心到可以親你，但是我知道你不喜歡，我又沒有手可以抱抱你。」他點著頭一本正經的解釋，「所以讓狗狗代替一下。」

　　說完就讓小狗濕潤的、Jason剛剛親吻的鼻尖，輕戳Phillip的。

　　Phillip的臉肯定漲紅了。Jason非常好心沒有指出來，或者說他覺得根本沒必要，因為他總是在臉紅。他是指在Jason身邊。

　　他挑起眉毛輕咳了一下，又摸了摸對方懷裡的毛球，一邊揮舞著雙手告訴Jason他們應該趕快回去，舍監要查寢了。

　　確定小狗被Jason的外套完全擋住後，他把一人一狗送出門。Jason又和他說了一次謝謝，Phillip不知道他在謝什麼，所以只回答了晚安。他沒有盯著看Jason的背影很久，只是稍微瞧了一眼對方拱著背和懷裡的小狗輕輕說話的模樣，便把門帶上。

　　回到房裡，他吐出一口他不知道自己憋著的長長一口氣。

　　Phillip摘下眼鏡，習慣性揉了揉鼻樑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　不過他們的秘密沒有堅守太久。隔天早上，沒辦法低調的Jason在要偷渡小狗出去散步的時候被舍監抓到，不過依照Jason人見人愛的程度，Phillip不意外他是靠傻笑和無辜的眼神逃過一劫的。

　　那一球活蹦亂跳的博美狗後來成為舍監的愛寵，被通融養在宿舍裡，老愛搖著蓬鬆的尾巴在大家腳邊繞來繞去。牠最喜歡的坐墊是Phillip的大腿，最喜歡的打盹地點是Phillip腳邊，最喜歡的人也是Phillip。

　　雖然Jason常不滿地噘嘴說明明撿到牠的人是他，但當他看到小狗和Phillip窩在一塊兒又會露出微笑。

 

　　（接著他會開心地湊過去，問Phillip在做什麼，一邊把小狗抱起來揉揉親親。）

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘻嘻沒有狗狗也要親親 (疊字ㄆ

 

 

　　Phillip用筆尖輕敲課本，讀了一句內容，再低頭寫了一點什麼。

　　柔軟的筆芯在筆記本上勾勒出俐落的字體，字母潦草地黏在一塊兒卻又看起來乾淨整齊。

　　他的大腦在努力抵抗睡意。疲倦感緩慢滲進指尖和眼皮，嚙咬他的意識。

　　用力眨了眨眼睛，在Phillip正要把眼鏡摘下來按壓鼻樑的時候，他聽到輕輕「叩」一聲。

　　他側頭看到Jason把他的馬克杯扣到桌上。

　　「辛苦了，給你的。」

　　對方穿著褪色柔軟的T恤和棉質的運動短褲，掛著那抹淺淺的微笑，連眼睛都流露著溫暖。

　　看起來舒服，看起來就像Phillip腦內的睡意在說服他的理想型。

　　Jason在表明那杯剛泡好的蜂蜜牛奶是要給他的後，又多和他閒聊了幾句，不時在之中穿插幾個呵欠。兩個人在交誼廳裡小聲交談，大概是因為深夜了所以不自覺放低音量。

　　他問Phillip在讀什麼，一邊從後面靠上來看他正在書寫的筆記。

　　他兩手撐在桌上、在Phillip身側，像把Phillip半擁進懷裡似的。

　　Jason才剛洗完澡，身上還熱呼呼地冒著蒸氣。Phillip可以感覺到對方偏高地體溫、在耳邊的呼吸、和沐浴乳的香氣。

　　這樣他便緊張了。嘶聲拉開安靜的空氣。

　　「你快去睡吧？你聽起來快睡著了。」

　　Jason糊糊應聲，要他也早一點去休息。

　　「晚安，你也是。」

　　接著彎下腰來親吻Phillip的臉頰，就默默晃回房間了。

 

 

 

　　Phillip茫然了幾秒才反應過來剛剛發生了什麼事。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道為什麼最近三個人（我努伊&潤）都著魔聊Philson跟動物。  
> 我想解釋一下，原本的大綱是「Philson在還沒交往，曖昧時期的日常，一個四加一系列」。但是我在寫第一個部分的時候（Jason闖了禍需要Phillip掩護）就這麼多了！耶！  
> ㄜ好喜喔，皺眉頭臉超臭在打報告的Phillip旁邊窩著一隻超開心的狗。超開心是重點，要畫起來，考試會考。  
> 關於Jason那個沒辦法被Phillip解讀的微笑，應該是一種「果然我沒有看錯人」的笑容，那種為自己選擇這個人作為朋友感到高興，為Phillip感到驕傲的笑。  
> 嗯好像沒什麼了，我沒有校稿所以可能有很奇怪的錯字。潤麻煩不要棄稿，我好喜歡那張你撇的氣噗噗Phil跟抱著狗的Jason。


End file.
